The present invention relates to foam core panels in general, and more particularly to a method and devices used to connect the edges of two or more panels. The method and devices of the present invention are particularly useful in constructing point of purchase displays.
The use of foam core panels in the construction of point of purchase displays or the like has become increasingly popular because such panels are light, rigid, relatively inexpensive, and easy to use. Such panels typically consist of an extruded polystyrene, polyethylene or polyurethane foam core laminated on both sides with bleached white clay coated Kraft paper liners.
Foam core panels are popular in part because they are great for printing, easily accept most glues and are easy to cut. However, one long felt but unmet need relates the connection together of foam core panels and their use to construct three-dimensional displays. It is often desirable to join two or more panels edge-to-edge to form a smooth continuous surface. However, conventional methods for joining foam core panels are not sufficiently sturdy or easy to use.
One conventional method for connecting foam core panels is through the use of glue. However, the use of glue is not desirable in many applications. Moreover, the use of glue may not be practical depending on the size and weight of the panels being connected. Moreover, the use of glue requires time for the glue to set.
Another conventional method for connecting foam core panels uses screws and grommets. The use of grommets and screws is particularly suited to connecting high density boards but is not suitable in applications in which the panels must be rigidly connected to form a continuous surface. Further, conventional panel connection hardware remains visible in the end of the product. One Objective in creating multi-panel point of purchase displays is to present xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d surfaces which are free of straps, tape, rivets and like visually distracting artifacts of connection.
Accordingly, what is needed is an inexpensive and easy to use connector for rigidly connecting foam core panels, without the use of adhesives, screws, or other visible hardware.
The present invention provides a connector used to join two or more panels, each having a foam core and having a cavity, bounded by internal sidewalls, defined in an edge thereof. The connector includes a body having at least two attachment heads dimensioned to fit snugly within corresponding cavities defined in edges of the foam core panel. Plural barbs provided on each attachment head are configured to enter respective cavities, pierce the internal sidewalls and inhibit withdrawal of the attachment head from the cavity.
According to one aspect of the invention, the foam core has a density Dfoam and the internal sidewalls bounding the cavity have a density Dskin wherein Dfoam less than Dskin.
According to one embodiment of the present invention the barbs are configured to facilitate easy insertion into the cavity and subsequently resist withdrawal of the barbs from the foam core.
According to another embodiment, the body of the connector includes a spacer portion which inhibits insertion of the body into the cavity beyond a predetermined depth such that the spacer portion provides predetermined spacing between adjacent panels.
The connector of the present invention may be used to construct a point of purchase display including a support member having at least one hole defined therethrough and at least two foam core panels. Each panel has a foam core having a cavity, bounded by internal sidewalls, formed to extend inwardly from an edge of the panel. A connector having a body portion is provided having at least two attachment heads dimensioned to fit snugly within corresponding cavities defined in the foam core panels. Plural barbs provided on each attachment head are configured to pierce the internal sidewalls and inhibit withdrawal of the attachment head from the cavity. In operation, the connector is inserted into the hole defined in the support member and connects foam core panels on opposite sides of the support member.
The support member may optionally be formed of a flexible transparent or translucent material such as plastic, and may optionally be curved with the curved member being contoured to conform to the edges of the foam core panels and provide additional rigidity to the member.
The connector of the present invention may further be used to construct a point of purchase display including a plurality of panels, each having a foam core having a first cavity defined in a vertical edge portion thereof and a second cavity defined in a horizontal side edge portion thereof. Each cavity being bounded by internal sidewalls. A plurality of connectors are provided, each having a body portion and at least two attachment heads dimensioned to fit snugly within corresponding ones of the cavities. Barbs provided on each attachment head are configured to pierce the internal sidewalls and inhibit withdrawal of the attachment head from the cavity. The plurality of panels are connected in a series of rows and columns with connectors connecting adjacent ones of the plurality of panels.
These and other aspects of the invention will be better explained in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.